


No, Me

by heartfullofyeo (scenarios)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also this was supposed to be for mingi's bday buut :x, proposal au, see i write fluff, short sweet simple hahaha, that's really about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/heartfullofyeo
Summary: Wooyoung has it all figured out. Wake up early, make breakfast for his amazing boyfriend, dick around, propose. Quick (but not really), easy (but not really), and simple (again, not really). As long as he doesn't slip, his sweet, beanpole of a boyfriend won't suspect a thing. Right? Right."Right".





	No, Me

Mingi wakes up and it’s weird already. The space next to him is long-gone cold and the amount of sunshine in the room is wrong. It’s barely creeping in through the curtains of their windows and his boyfriend is gone. The space next to Mingi long gone cold. Wooyoung isn’t a morning person. Mingi knows, he’s the one who usually has to smooch him awake. 

And god, his boyfriend is the absolute cutest when he wakes too. All puffy eyes and lips pouted at having to “wake at such an ungodly hour”. Mingi’s heart overflows with love each time his messy haired boyfriend drags himself up. He is so, so,  _ so _ endeared. But that’s besides the point. 

He grabs his robe--sheep patterned and soft and Wooyoung’s gift despite how much they argue about the pros and cons about  _ having  _ an outer rober--and heads to where the faint clinking of glass and dishes emerge from. 

“Good morning sunshine,” Mingi wraps his arms around Wooyoung’s midsection, causing him to jump about 20 feet in the air. He would laugh, but he’s still sleepy as fuck and it’s way, way,  _ way _ too early for  _ either _ of them to be up at this ungodly hour. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” He mumbles in Wooyoung’s hair, hands rubbing his sides as something like an apology for scaring him. 

“Why aren’t  _ you _ in bed?” Wooyoung shoots back at him. Trying to shake off a clingy, just-woken, giant of a boyfriend is hard. Trying to cook with one hanging off him is even harder. 

“Because I miss you.” 

Flushing, hoping not noticeably, Wooyoung won’t ever be tired of the butterflies that flutter in his stomach whenever Mingi admits even the tiniest, cheesiest thing to him. The butterflies never grow old. They are timeless, just like his love for Mingi is. 

“I’m making breakfast,” Wooyoung tries to play if off like Mingi’s words don’t affect him as much as they do. Because they do, a whole lot. 

“It’s too early,” Mingi whines. “Come back to bed.”

Wooyoung steels himself for what’s coming. As in, Mingi’s infamous Puppy Eyes™. He’s absolutely devastating whenever he uses  _ those _ . 

“Shoo, I’m trying to make you breakfast,” Wooyoung doesn’t look at Mingi. He knows that if he does, it will be the end of him. 

“But Woo,” can people talk in pout, he wonders as he--tries--to flip pancakes. 

“No.”

“Then lemme help you,” 

“It’s your birthday, no!” Wooyoung blurts out as he turns back to face Mingi. Which is a mistake because Mingi has been waiting for him to do so since the beginning. 

“Gotcha,” Mingi cups his face in his hands. 

Squirming, Wooyoung tries to get Mingi let go but his  _ infuriating _ boyfriend has a good grip on him. “Le’ go,” he manages out.

“No. I love you for trying to cook for me. Let’s just cook together if you won’t come back to bed with me.” Mingi lightly smooches the tip of his nose. A hand creeps down to the nape of his neck and stays there. The weight of it is comforting to Wooyoung. Especially when his fingers start playing with the strands of his hair there. 

“But--” 

“No buts. Unless it’s your butt,” Mingi giggles at his own joke and god, Wooyoung doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry because it’s  _ terrible _ . He’s got to keep Mingi away from Seonghwa.  _ Clearly _ the bad jokes are rubbing off on him. 

Wooyoung finally stops struggling. Mingi won’t stop insisting he’d help until he gets what he wants and Wooyoung has always been weak to his boyfriend’s demands. He thinks about his plans for later on today. His  _ surprise _ for Mingi will go on without a hitch. Wooyoung is determined to make sure everything goes smoothly. Because Mingi, his wonderful Mingi, only deserves the best. 

“Fine,” he concedes. “But no distractions.” 

“Okay,” Mingi says, then promptly kisses him on the mouth afterwards. It’s soft and sweet and Wooyoung melts. Mingi hugs him closer. He wants to feel Wooyoung to make up for not waking up next to his boyfriend. 

“Wooyoung,” Mingi says his name, and he hums in response. “I think the pancakes are burning.” 

He wrenches his eyes wide open and pushes Mingi away with a loud, “FUCK,” as he tries to salvage the sad and burnt pancakes. Mingi rubs the back of his apologetically. 

“Sorry.” Mingi pours in the rest of the Quik Shake Pancake batter in the pan. “I’ll finish these up. You do your other stuff.”

“Min--” Wooyoung is hushed with a hand over his mouth. He debates on licking the inside of his palm but remembers it’s Mingi’s day, so he’ll play nice. For now.    
  
“Shh, it’s  _ my _ birthday right? And I want to help you. No arguing.” 

Wooyoung makes a face at him and is definitely  _ not  _ pouting. The day already isn’t going the way he planned. He just has to make it to the end of the day without letting his surprise slip to Mingi. It’ll be easy. Famous last words, right? 

. . .

It’s a perfect evening. Not too chilly, not too humid. Just right. The sun is probably about an hour away from setting, and Wooyoung is jittery. 

Not that Mingi notices. 

Maybe. 

Or maybe Mingi is ignoring how Wooyoung won’t stop bouncing on his feet or how he only rambles on and on when he’s a little nervous. They’ve been together long enough for Mingi to know that Wooyoung will tell him when he’s ready. He does his best to make sure his boyfriend doesn’t feel pressured, or like Mingi is onto him. Because he is. Reading Wooyoung has always came naturally to Mingi.

Wooyoung won’t stop smiling at Mingi and that’s how he knows something is up. Not that smiling at your long-term lover is suspicious. Mingi doesn’t mean that. He just means that Wooyoung is practically  _ beaming _ at him. 

His little sunshine of a boyfriend thinks Mingi doesn’t know what’s up. The widest smile spreads across his face and he’s absolutely overflowing with love with how much he has of it for Wooyoung. He discreetly, or maybe not so discreetly with how alert Wooyoung is at the moment, thinks about this little blue velvet box he has stashed away. It’s amazing Wooyoung hasn’t figured it out by now but with the way he’s been distracted the whole day, Mingi gets it. 

Wooyoung doesn’t suspect a thing probably. Maybe. Hopefully. 

In his head, Mingi thinks about how when he first met Wooyoung, he wasn’t as confident as he is now. Not as expressive as he could be. How he jumped at every shadow on the wall that moved that _wasn't_ his. He thinks about how far Wooyoung has came. How he’s grown out of that shy, timid boy into someone wonderful who isn’t afraid to express his feelings for Mingi. Who isn’t afraid to stand on his own without being afraid of Mingi. 

He’s beautiful, and Mingi is thankful that they decided to try together instead of apart. 

“Mingi,” Snapping him out of his thoughts, Mingi smiles at the love of his life. Before he can respond though, Wooyoung pulls out a little red velvet box and drops down to one knee. “I had this whole speech planned out in my head but now that I’m doing it for reals, I can’t seem to remember the words I wanted to say to you other than I’ll love you for an eternity. Will you marry me?” 

Wooyoung’s breath is caught in his throat when Mingi doesn’t immediately react besides a giggle. Confused, Wooyoung almost gets up but Mingi motions him to wait. Digging in his bag, he pulls out a little blue velvet box--and Wooyoung stands up in shock.

“You’re my little sunshine and I can’t imagine a life without you by my side. Will you marry  _ me _ ?” Mingi responds back with his own little proposal. 

The tears start welling up in Wooyoung’s eyes and he can’t hold back a sob. “S-stop. It’s  _ your  _ birthday.  _ I-I’m  _ proposing,” and there goes the tears. He’s always been somewhat of a crybaby, but Mingi loves that about him. Mingi loves every way in which Wooyoung is Wooyoung. 

“Sunshine, baby, I know. It’s  _ my  _ birthday so  _ I _ want to propose to you because it’ll make it that much more special. You know I’ve never been one to celebrate anyways.” Wooyoung looks at Mingi and his heart  _ soars _ with how much love he directs at him. He always wonders how he ever got lucky with someone like Mingi who accepts him no matter how difficult he could be at times. 

“I love you so, so much,” He sniffs as Mingi rubs away his tears. Wooyoung hugs Mingi and Mingi holds him close to his chest where he can easily hear Mingi’s heart beat. Mingi kisses the top of his head, lingering there as he takes in this moment together. 

“Let me put this on you,” Wooyoung says as he re-opens his box. The ring glitters and he can’t help but think about what this means. That they may someday be  _ married _ . That these rings mean they are in it for the long term  _ together _ . 

Mingi holds his hand out and it’s perfect. Mingi is perfect. And Mingi is  _ his _ . And he can’t help but think again how lucky he is to have found him as Mingi slides his ring onto Wooyoung’s finger. It fits like it belongs. 

“Aren’t we both so lucky,” Mingi says to him as he holds both of Wooyoung’s hands in his hands. Wooyoung’s gaze wanders down to the glint of diamonds on Mingi’s finger. “To fit together so perfectly and seamlessly? We’re like pieces to the same puzzle with our edges slotting together with ease. I can’t imagine not waking up to you every morning, Woo.” His head tilted just slightly enough for his lips to be leveled perfectly to his ear. 

“I love you, Mingi.” Wooyoung mumbles into his chest. “The others are gonna make fun of me. You know they were betting on whether or not I’d cry during my proposal to you?” 

Mingi laughs and wow, Wooyoung is so, so,  _ so _ in love. Mingi throws his head back and laughs without abandon, uncaring of how other people may think of him and his laughter is bright and loud and  _ genuine _ . 

“You’re a crybaby, but you’re  _ my  _ crybaby.” Mingi placates him, rubbing his hand up and down Wooyoung’s back slowly. “So who won?” 

Wooyoung huffs and mumbles, “maybe Jongho and Yeosang and Yunho.” He can’t even be mad at them. They were ecstatic when he told them of his plans to propose to Mingi on his birthday. Wooyoung wonders if any of them knew of Mingi’s plans. Probably Hongjoong. He doesn’t gossip as easily as Yunho does.

“Hey Woo,” 

“Hm?” Mingi’s eyes are already on him when Wooyoung looks up. Its intense and there’s nothing but love in them. 

“Let’s go home,” 

Wooyoung smiles bright. It brightens up his whole face and he comes even more alive. Mingi doesn’t know how it’s possible to fall in love even deeper with someone but Wooyoung manages to tug him deeper in with each passing day. 

“Yeah, home.” It’s where the two of them belong. With each other in this little home they’ve carved out together named, “ours”.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday mingi! i'm late, i know ;; but listen, i absolutely love him and only wish the best of things to him. this idea came sorta last minute as well so ;; no excuses but still! also, i love love love this paring!!! there isn't enough woogi in this world :c they're so gosh darn sweet and i just ! melt :(( ty all for reaching the end and i hope you enjoyed this little fic!
> 
> if you wanna talk im on [twt](https://twitter.com/just_Clouds) ♥♥♥


End file.
